


Experimenting

by BunnyRieke



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, NCT U, Smut, maschalagnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyRieke/pseuds/BunnyRieke
Summary: Jaehyun wonders what more there's to do with Doyoung's armpit fetish.





	

Jaehyun had been thinking what more there was to do with the kink he found out about. It sure was a unique one, even now, a few weeks later he couldn't wrap his head around how he could have a kink like that.

Well people don't choose their kinks. They come across it one day and eventually find out it's something they really like. But how does one find out they like their armpits touched? Most people don't like to be touched there because they're ticklish or just because they think it's dirty.

He knew he would want to talk to Doyoung to talk about it. He was sure his curiosity would take over and eventually find the strength to ask him. He felt like right now was the moment.

Most members were out since the weather was great and they had a few days off. But Doyoung didn't like the heat so he wanted to stay in the dorm, knowing Jaehyun was there too and they both wanted some time alone.

Jaehyun entered the living room, Doyoung laying on the couch looking like he was napping but the younger knew he was fully awake.

"Hyung? Can I ask you something?" he spoke straight away, sitting on top of the older. Doyoung opened his eyes and frowned lightly. "Aigoo, so heavy you," he said softly but looked up at him. "Sure, what's up?"

"How did you know you have an armpit fetish?" the younger tilted his head cutely as he asked the question, smiling down at his hyung. Doyoung's cheeks became a bright red. "Y-Yah, why do you need to know?" he protested.

Jaehyun laughed and leaned down to kiss his hyung's nose. "I just want to know. It's interesting you know." he spoke.

The red-haired boy sighed. "Alright... Listen carefully because I will only tell you this once;" he said, Jaehyun nodding enthusiastically. "I'm listening hyung," 

"To be honest, when I was small, I didn't like them at all. Like it was disgusting, knowing people grew hair there and such. But like a few years back, only recent. Like 2 years ago, I realized that being tickled there didn't give me the giggles but... Well you know what effect that has on me," he blushed and nudged the younger on top of him. "Especially ones with hair interest me," he confessed, the blush becoming even deeper if that was possible.

"Aigoo hyung, that's so weird." Jaehyun just laughed and Doyoung crossed his arms, rolling his eyes. "You happy now? Now get off of me, or else I'll die." the older laughed and tried to wriggle himself from under him but it was no use, Jaehyun was way more muscled and strong than the older.

"Are you telling me I'm fat hyung?" Jaehyun asked, leaning down so his nose brushed over the older's earshell. Doyoung gasped and tried to push him off. "Stop messing with me Yoonoh!" he spoke but onl got his hands pinned above his head. There was no way he could escape now.

"Perhaps we should take this off," the younger grinned, pulling Doyoung thin and loose shirt off. "Beautiful," he breathed, pinning his hands above his head again, making sure he wouldn't move.

He leaned down to kiss the milky white skin, each kiss filled with love and each one more filled with lust. Doyoung bit his bottom lip, not wanting the younger to win by having him become a moaning mess already.

But Jaehyun moved his kisses up to the older's left armpit, the latter emitting a high-pitched moan, making the younger grin in victory. "Y-Yoonoh, stop," he breathed, his cock twitching in anticipation already.

"I know you want it though hyung," he breathed and placed another kiss on the older's armpit. "Aigoo, almost all the hickeys are gone. Perhaps I should make some new ones hm?" he grinned.

Doyoung wanted to protest again but only moans left his lips. Jaehyun didn't waste any time in covering the red-haired male's armpits in beautiful, dark hickeys. "So so beautiful," he whispered in between sucking on the older's skin.

Doyoung writhed underneath him, arching his back while whimpering. He was already fully hard but Jaehyun straddling his lap made it pretty painful. "P-Please..." he breathed, making Jaehyun look at him. "Please what hyung? Only please won't get you anywhere," he spoke, his voice low and deep, making Doyoung shudder.

"My pants," he managed to breathe out. "Those are a nice pair of pants hm?" Jaehyun grinned, Doyoung whining in reply. "P-Please take them off," he added in a whisper, really needing them pulled off.

Jaehyun let go of his hyung's hands to pull down his pants, making sure his movements were slow, his palms brushing over the obvious bulge. "I really know how to get you hot and bothered mh?" he chuckled and let the pair of jeans pool around his ankles, rubbing his hyung's cock over his boxers. Doyoung moaned, keeping his arms above his head without Jaehyun holding them up. 

The younger eventually pulled the pair of boxers down as well, leaving them at his ankles as well. "Oh wow, there's something I really want to try now." Jaehyun grinned and Doyoung realized that that couldn't mean anything good.

The brunette got up to pull his own pants and boxers down, him only half hard. "You're really gonna like this hyung, I'm sure of it. Maybe you'll even cum untouched," he winked and the older blushed, still laying in the same position.

Doyoung tried to get more comfortable as Jaehyun stood next to the couch, making sure his cock was on the same level as his hyung's shoulders. "You'll have to help me a bit here hyung," the younger chuckled.

The older gulped audibly as he realized what his dongsaeng was up to. He held onto his cock, stroking it a few times before placing the half-hard member under his arm, moving his arm down so Jaehyun's cock was secure under his armpit. Doyoung never thought the younger would actually come up with something this arousing.

Jaehyun experimentally thrust forward, his cock easily sliding over the hot skin because of the older's sweat and his own saliva because of the kissing. "Shit..." Doyoung breathed, the sight of the cock sliding under his armpit was probably the sexiest and most arousing thing he had ever seen and it felt great too.

Doyoung darted out his tongue, moving his head a bit closer to lick the tip of the younger's cock whenever he thrusted forward. Jaehyun grabbed onto his hyung's red locks, making him moan again. The sight was absolutely gorgeous and Jaehyun was fully hard in no time.

Eventually Jaehyun's precum made it even easier to thrust, the sounds of Doyoung's, Jaehyun's moans and the sloppy sounds of the younger's cock sliding under Doyoung's armpit filled the living room. Doyoung was close, his own cock leaking precum on his stomach.

"Y-Yes Yoonoh,' he breathed, trying to press his arm down more, Jaehyun cursing under his breath. Both the boys were close to cumming.

It was Doyoung who came first, his whole body shuddering as his cum covered his chest and stomach. Jaehyun needed to thrust a few times more before he came too, covering Doyoung's face, neck and armpit with his cum.

They both panted, Jaehyun falling onto his knees in front of the couch. Doyoung lifted his arm, his armpit looked deliciously ruined, filled with hickeys, cum and precum covering the hair. The younger grinned, still catching his breath. "Looks nice hm?" he panted, leaning forward to lick some of his own cum again. "A-Ah don't Jaehyun... it's s-sensitive," Doyoung breathed.

Jaehyun chuckled and stood up, pulling his pants back up. "Let's get washed up before the other members come home. We wouldn't want them to have anything to tease us with ne?" he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of sequel on my other fic called Maschalagnia!   
> Also crossposted on AFF  
> Please leave some love and comments ♡


End file.
